


Dream SMP (Tommyinnit centered) prompts/ideas/headcanons

by Beeziez



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AUs, Angst, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Prompt Fic, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), sorry 'bout that he's my comfort character, take my ideas and please kindly write them?, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeziez/pseuds/Beeziez
Summary: This will just be a bunch of ideas and prompts and headcanons, just a mesh of different things. Mainly Tommyinnit, as he is my comfort streamer/comfort character, but I will do others if you ask!Yeah, there will be no romance or gross stuff in here because I don't like that(tags will be changing with time)
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, Friend & Ghostbur, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, shippers dni - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	1. Prompt/AU

**Author's Note:**

> Request a character and I'll scrape something up for them :D

AU/Prompt Idea:  
Shapeshifters

Premise/basic idea:  
Tubbo and Tommy as a shapeshifting duo that likes to cause problems some times because nobody will ever catch them

More info:  
Tubbo and Tommy are as old as time itself- as are all shapeshifters. They started out as the first humans to exist, however, they were cursed when they chose to try imitating and mimicking different creatures and people. They were trouble as is, and the gods weren't all too kind to them, all of them besides Prime, however. Prime, knowing that if they continued with their chaos and (what the god saw a 'mocking' and 'macking fun of') imitating/mimicking, gave them the lightest punishment they knew they could give to the boys, while also still punishing them.

This lead to the creation of the two first-ever (and quite frankly pretty much the only ever) Shapeshifters, or just plain Shifters.

The two children at first resented themselves and Prime, for they knew nothing would ever be the same for them again, but over time that resentment grew and blossomed into knowledge. The knowledge that, yes, they'd never be human again, but who would stop them from their antics if the two boys never existed in the first place? There were no records of them, so how are you to stop two nonexistent people? Soon, they grew tired and decided to settle down for a little while in a place called Dream SMP. From there, things got tricky.

Their mayhem could no longer be thrown around so loosely, as the people who lived in the SMP were elite class, and knew how to trace stuff back from the littlest of evidence. They had to be careful about when they shift, what they do and how they acted when shifted, and where they shift.

Extra:  
-They no longer have a real concept of gender, so they just go with whatever someone calls them, which is mostly by masculine pronouns  
-They have to change their ages manually due to no longer aging  
-Prime is someone on the server, watching over them using a hidden identity  
-Tubbo is attached to bees because Prime made them for him  
-Tommy screwed up his eyes one time while he was being chased as a raccoon, so he has slight trouble seeing  
-Because of Tommy's eyes, he should have glasses, but he doesn't like them  
-No matter how often he tries, he can't get his vision back  
-Tommy and Tubbo aren't their real names, they are just nicknames  
-Real names are Tamare (Tommy) and Tobias (Tubbo)


	2. Prompt/AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did this while half asleep, sorry for the poor quality (I will redo this one at a later date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request someone and I'll scrape somethin' up for them!

AU/Prompt Idea:  
Guardian

Premise/basic idea:  
Friend is Ghostbur's guardian, or a creature there to help guide and show a spirit the way to forgive and forget and lead to the afterlife

More info:  
Everyone has a guardian, however, it's not something that the living know of. A guardian only ever appears when someone is dead or is meant to be brought to the afterlife. Friend just so happens to be Ghostbur's (Wilbur, really) guardian.

Guardians appear in all sorts of shapes and sizes, different mobs and creatures aren't a rare sight for a guardian to choose when they are picking a form to appear as to the selected spirit. Truthfully, guardians look nothing like what they appear to be for the spirit, that form is merely so the selected spirit isn't startled. 'Friend', deciding he wanted to come off as soft and nice as possible, chose a sheep, dyed in blue.

The color blue held many meanings, but Friend chose blue to represent sorrow and comfort.

Extra:  
-Friend doesn't really like having to see spirits, because it makes him sad  
-Ghostbur loves to pat Friend's coat because of how bouncy and soft it feels  
-Friend is curious about mortals, so sometimes he'll try bonding with someone other than Ghostbur so he can try and understand what true emotions feel like  
-Reason I say 'true emotion' is because guardians are naturally supposed to feel emotion around their spirit  
-Thus, some of them don't believe it as true emotion


	3. Prompt/AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childinnit pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request a character and I'll write something for them!

AU/Prompt Idea:  
Childish Tendencies

Premise/basic idea:  
Tommy is a literal child who uses magic to look older

More info:  
Ever heard of Pueri Ludere Veneficia? No? Well, there's a good reason behind it. Pueri Ludere Veneficia, or Child's Play Sorcery, is a type of magic that was formed by children, for children. Weird, but to be a tad bit more exact, Iuvenis, or the deity or eternal youth, joy, and childhood (Iuvenis means Youth in Latin) had figured it was unfair, the way children were treated for their age. They thought that the children shouldn't have to suffer under strict rules, beatings, tormenting, so, they created the magic to unwind and let the young actually get a chance to live their life how they chose!

The other gods weren't fond of this and placed a curse on the magic, this way, it was extremely hard to get the hang of and understand, and anyone older than 13 could not remember how to use it, or that it even existed.

Over the years, the children forget piece by piece of the magic gifted to them, besides a few. Among these few lucky children is Tommy, a brilliant and stubborn young boy who doesn't quite know when his life is going to get better, as he was just a 'street rat', but he hoped! He'd come to realize, over his three years of practice with Pueri Ludere Veneficia, is that his life won't get better until he was old enough to make something out of himself. Stupid! He knew, he knew, but that doesn't mean he was patient enough to sit still and let time age him, as he knew it'd take too long. So, he took matters into his own hands.

Extra:  
-Tommy first learned of and began to practice Pueri Ludere Veneficia when he was 7  
-As of right now, he is 10  
-Nobody else on the server remembers what Pueri Ludere Veneficia, whether they knew of it before or not due to the curse  
-When they eventually find out about his real age, they start to connect the dots on why he acts so childishly  
-They will also begin to know of Pueri Ludere Veneficia's existence, just not be able to use it  
-It will slip from their memories a lot, but they will all still remember that he is still just a literal kid


End file.
